Sorano Aoi
(Goalkeeper) (Midfielder) |element= Wood |team= Raimon (GO) (manager) Raimon (Chrono Stone) (manager) El Dorado Team 03 (manager) Chrono Storm (manager) Inazuma Japan (manager) Earth Eleven (manager) Inazuma Best Eleven (manager) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 (Ogre) Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 002 (GO) |seiyuu= Kitahara Sayaka}} Sorano Aoi (空野葵) is a manager for Raimon, Raimon (Chrono Stone), El Dorado Team 03 and Inazuma Japan (GO). Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A cheerful girl who is always smiling. A long-time friend of Tenma's."'' Background Aoi is Matsukaze Tenma's childhood friend as shown in the bonus ending of the third game. Tenma and Aoi are shown to be close friends. According to the bonus ending, she first met Tenma when he was practicing with the Inazuma KFC members. She also appears to be his neighbour. Appearance Aoi has short, dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a pink ribbon, indicating that she is a first year student, white socks, dark purple shoes and a light blue pleated skirt. Meanwhile, her tracksuit is pink in color and looks similar to Aki's tracksuit. In Galaxy she has now bangs, slightly longer hair and wears milk-white long-sleeved sweater with her school uniform. She is also seen wearing blue and white tracksuit. Personality Aoi is shown to be a very friendly person. She also appears to be a great friend of Tenma, and acts like a sibling to him. She also acts as a good manager for the team, and she cares for the team a lot. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO Aoi is one of three new managers of Raimon's soccer club. She knew that Tenma would be in the soccer club when she heard the word "soccer". Later she became the manager of Raimon GO. She went to Tenma's house along with Shinsuke to celebrate Raimon's victories. In episode 14, She along with Aki, went to the riverbank's field bringing lunch for Tenma and the others. Later during the afternoon she and Aki were watching Shinsuke practicing and were cheering for him. In episode 24, she went there along with Kariya and they all laughed at the hissatsu name that Kariya mentioned. That happened again on episode 25 when Kariya tried to named a hissatsu tactic. In episode 32, she appeared along with the other managers to accompany Tenma and Shinsuke when they practiced. In episode 37, she got surprised when Tsurugi brings out his Keshin, Kensei Lancelot, in order to help Shinsuke to bring out a keshin. She tells him to stop, saying that Shinsuke couldn't even block hissatsu shoots like Sonic Shot and Sidewinder, but he ignored her and proceeded using Lost Angel. She later was surprised as Shinsuke was able to draw his keshin out, Goseishin Titanias. In episode 41, she delivers the Captain's armband to Tenma. In episode 45, she along with Tenma were seen having flashbacks about their past. In episode 46, she sits beside Tenma and Tsurugi while watching a report about Raimon in the television. Later she, along with Midori and Akane, appear in TV as Raimon soccer club's manager. Then, she mentioned that she wanted to be like Otonashi when she grow up. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone A New Threat In episode 1, she pulled out Tenma from Shinsuke. She still recognizes Tenma, but she forgot about the soccer club and its members. She told Tenma that she was joining the calligraphy club. Apparently her memories were also interrupted by Alpha and ended up living in a parallel world where soccer wasn't introduced to her knowledge though she still remembers Tenma, even after meeting him, in the normal parallel reality, in a Inazuma KFC practice. In episode 3, she told Tenma that the club practice was starting. Tenma asked her, if it was practice for the calligraphy club, in which Aoi answers that it was practice for soccer club. She also met Fei and Yuuichi that were standing beside Tenma. Then, she told every member of the soccer team that they had guests, meaning Fei and Yuuichi. In episode 8, she stopped Tenma and the others from training to get their Keshin Armed because they had gotten too much damages from the previous battle against Team A5. Later, when Shuu's aura was fused with Tenma, she was seen worrying about Shuu and ran to help him. Later she was seen impressed by Tenma's Keshin Armed. In episode 10, she was seen talking to Daisuke about the Hasha no Seiten. Sengoku Era In episode 14, she was seen teaching the others to dance at first, then Okatsu taught them how to dance correctly. She and the rest of the Raimon team got arrested at the end of the episode. France Era In episode 19, she was seen talking to Jeanne and told her that they can be friends. Bakumatsu Era In episode 27, Aoi was seen the soccer battle between Raimon and Zanark Domain. After Tsurugi scored a goal with a Keshin Armed shoot, she was seen taking care of Okita Souji as he fell on the ground and begun to cough. As he thanks her, Shindou asked what happened, and Daisuke told them that this mostly be because that the power that Zanark gave to him dissipated. King Arthur's Era In episode 36, she took the role of Princess Merola, King Arthur's daughter, in the parallel world. Midori was angry when she saw her, as she didn't have an important role in the story. When she was about to be kidnapped by Master Dragon and Rei Rukh, she was pushed out of the way by Kinako. Later, she accompanied the Entaku no Kishi to save Kinako. In episode 37, Tenma saved her from falling off the mini cliff on the way to Nageki no Doukutsu. When their path was blocked by snakes, Aoi pushed Tenma to do something which he instantly declined to. As everyone rested from the journey, she went up to Tenma and started talking about his feelings about being captain. After Master Dragon was defeated by King Arthur, she stopped Kinako from going closer to the lake where Master Dragon fell in. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In episode 1, she cheered for Inazuma Japan. She was shown to have a new haircut. In episode 2, she was revealed to be chosen as a manager for Inazuma Japan by Kuroiwa Ryuusei. She helped the team in training the basics for soccer. Aoi also accompanied Matsukaze Tenma to their new sleeping quarters. In episode 3, she cheered for the team during their match against Fire Dragon and was happy they won. In episode 4, she looked for Ibuki, Tetsukado, Minaho and Manabe in their rooms but they weren't there. In episode 5, she was shocked about the withdrawal test and the was the one who blows the whistle when someone makes a goal. In episode 6, she and Minori were on the bench watching the match against Big Waves. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Aoi appeared in the GO movie with the rest of the Raimon's team, but she was imprisoned in God Eden, maybe by Kibayama since he is the main antagonist of the movie. At first she was imprisoned along with Kidou, Otonashi, Akane, and Midori. They managed to escape, but due to saving Akane's camera, she was caught again. She was then imprisoned in a cage in the stadium where the match was held. The bars were broken by the chain shoot between Eternal Blizzard and Koutei Penguin 2gou by Raimon. She lost her balance and fell. However, Ichino and Aoyama managed to save her. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 121 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 154 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 135 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 121 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 154 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 135 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GK Burning Catch' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Catch Plus 20' *'GK Burai Hand' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GK Hanafubuki' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Catch Plus 20' *'GK Burai Hand' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'GK Hanafubuki' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Catch Plus 20' *'GK Burai Hand' ---- Inazuma Japan (GO) Manager Form *'SK Assist!' *'OF Beautiful Hoop' *'DF Good Smell' *'OF Ribbon Shower' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'GK Burning Catch' *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Burai Hand' *'SH Evolution ' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kino Aki' **'SK TP Plus 10' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Managers R' *'Managers N' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Managers' Trivia *The kanji of Aoi's given name translates into a hollyhock, a type of flower. *Her seiyuu, Kitahara Sayaka, sings the ending theme songs for Inazuma GO Yappa Seishun, Kanari Junjou, Hajike-Yo!!, and Natsu ga Yattekuru. **Kitahara Sayaka also sings "Yume no Katamari", a song in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. **She also sings "Aijou Jounetsu Neppuu", the ending song of Inazuma Eleven GO Dark version. *She has some character songs called Minna no Tame ni, Te Wo Tsunagou with Tenma and Tsurugi, Hitomi no Naka Ni Kimi Ga Iru, Seishun Oden with the other managers and Kinako, Ashita mo Haretara with Nozaki Sakura and Sasayaka na Inori, and FIELD OF LOVE. *In the ending Te Wo Tsunagou, she joins the Earth side for some reason, despite her element being Wood. *In Galaxy, she sings Katte ni Cinderella, the first ending, with Morimura Konoha, Fashion☆Uchuu Senshi, the second ending, with Mizukawa Minori. *Her name is based on the phrase "Sora no Aoi" a.k.a "The blue of the sky". *The three manager girls' names are associated with colours. As for her name 'Aoi' means blue. **Her dub name is based on "sky blue", which is actually a shade of blue. *In the GO games, she has a parakeet (named Bertie in the dub). Navigation fr:Skie Blue de:Skie Blue vi:Sorano Aoi Category:Managers Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters